Endless Love
by I LOVE PERCABETH FOREVER
Summary: Annabeth and Percy were best friends from kindergatten until primary school. All changed when Annabeth had to moved on with her family to another city. Now she came back and arrived to Goode High School. What will she do when she meet Percy after 5 years?Will Percy remember her and if not why? Read and find out! Enjoy! This is my first fanfiction so I'll do my best!
1. Chapter 1

**Percy and Annabeth were best friends from kindergarten until primary school. All changed when Annabeth had to move with her family to another city. Now she comes back and arrives to Goode High School. What will she do when she see Percy after all those years. Will he remember her? And if not why? Read and find out!**

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth wake up! You'll be late for school!". My father shouted from the door of my room. I woke up and went to bathroom to wash my teeth and put on my clothes. I put a white T-shirt, my blue jeans and a pair of trainers. When I got out of the bathroom, I went downstairs to my dad. He was having breakfast with my stepbrothers and my stepmother. I sat down and ate with my family. " I'm leaving" I said when I finished breakfast. " Okay be careful and have a nice day at school ".My dad said. " Okay dad. Bye". I closed the door and took the road to school.

I arrived at school at 7:55 and waited to the entrance for the bell to ring. When the bell rang I went to the principal. Mr Dionysus was working on some papers so I knocked the door. " Can I help you?" He said with a rude way " Uhm... Yes, I'm Annabeth Chase, the new student. I was wondering if I could have my schedule" I said. Mr Dionysus gave it to me " This is your schedule, go look for Thalia Grace, she'll show you around. Welcome to Goode High School and blah blah blah, now can you leave because I'm working on some papers?" What a rude guy " Do I have to tell you twice?" He said and I left his office. I went hallways looking for this Thalia Grace. After a while, a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes came towards me

" Excuse me, are you Thalia Grace?"

" Yes. You are the new student, Annabelle, right?"

" Annabeth, Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you."

"Oh, sorry Annabeth, nice to meet you too"

" It's okay. Uhm Mr Dionysus told me that you could show me around"

" Yeah, sure, follow me" we started to walk. She showed me some things and she started to talk " so do you like Goode so far?" We chatted while she was showing me around. Suddenly I bumped into a guy and all my books fell on the ground " Sorry I didn't see you" I said.


	2. Endless Love - Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I was talking with Jason and Leo when a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes bumped into me and all her books fell on the ground " Sorry I didn't see you" she said " Hey watch out" I said

" I said I didn't see you" she had a weird look when she saw me. " Percy?"

" So you know my name and that I'm famous here and I don't like it when stupid girls bump into me just like you did, cause you're a stupid girl" she looked sad when I said that but I don't care. Why should I care if what I said hurt her? Should I care? Nah, I don't think so. The bell rang.

" Annabeth come on we have english I'll show you the class". My cousin Thalia said " Uhm, Thalia? Can I speak to you?" I asked her. " Sorry Percy I have to go to class. Later" and with that she left with that annoying, but beautiful girl. Wait what? Beautiful? I told HER? BEAUTIFUL? What is wrong with me? I don't even know her, how can I say that she is BEAUTIFUL?

" Uhm, Percy we should go to class" Jason said " Okay let's " and with that we went to class.

I sat in my seat and waited for Mr Brunner to come. " Hello class, this is Annabeth Chase, our new student" Mr Brunner said

" Hello I'm Annabeth Chase, a former junior in this academy and I'm very excited to be here as a senior" She is so annoying. Someone kill me. " I look forward to graduate with you all"

"Annabeth take a sit next to Percy;

" Okay don't talk to me I don't talk to you. Okay?" I told her

" You just talked to me" she said. I didn't thought that. " Just don't talk to me" I answered her. " Fine, seaweed brain" she murmured. Seaweed brain? No one calls me seaweed brain. And if I'm a seaweed brain then what is she? A wise girl? Wise girl sounds good that's what I'll call her. " Whatever, wise girl".

Annabeth's POV

He didn't remembered me. Percy didn't remembered me. I was his BEST FRIEND! How could he forget me? Percy could never forget me. He wouldn't forget me, right? I was his wise girl and he was my seaweed brain. How could he forget me? How? No. Percy would never forget me. Something else is happening. Something else is happening and I'll find it out. I'll find it out because once I loved him and I still do. But it'll be hard enough to find out what is wrong with Percy since we made a bad start.

I scanned my schedule sheet to see what class is next. I have P.E. I started to running down the staircases. Now, if you ask me why I'm running, is because I don't want to be late. So I'm running and trying to catch up down. Finally, I saw the gym and went inside. " Really? Can't I go in one class without you? I need to have you in all my classes?" I looked back and saw Percy. " I think that not seaweed brain" Do you want to play Percy? Let's play. " Seaweed brain? I think that I've heard that before". He didn't look well. " Percy, are you okay?"

" I feel dizzy". When he said that he fainted. " Percy? Percy? Percy wake up! PERCY!" I slapped him, I threw him water but he didn't wake up. " Percy! HELP! SOMEONE HELP! PERCY! PERCY!" Mr Brunner came. " Annabeth, what happened?"

" I W-we were talking a-and then Percy said that he felt dizzy a-and then he fainted."

" Okay, don't worry, I'll call an ambulance"

" O-okay"


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

When I woke up I was on a room with Annabeth beside me. My head hurt. "Where am I?" I asked

" Don't you remember what happened?" Annabeth said. " What happened?"

" Percy, you didn't feel well and you fainted" I fainted? " What? When? I don't remember anything" I heard the door open. " Percy, my son, are you okay?" My mom asked. " Hello Mrs Jackson" Annabeth said. She knows my mom? Ho does she know her? " Have you met before?" I asked. " Uh? No, we met today here to the hospital" my mom said. Annabeth had a weird look. " Uh, yes we met today" wait! Hospital? " Uhm, hospital? Am I at the hospital? Why?"

" When you fainted you hit your head"

" My head? Please tell me I'm okay"

" You're fine seaweed brain, don't worry. You just need to rest for a few days" Annabeth said.

" Wise girl you know that in my brain I got something more than seaweed" I said in a joking way. She rolled her eyes. " Uhm, I have to go for dinner so see you later seaweed brain." Annabeth said. " Bye wise girl"

" Annabeth I want to talk to you" my mother said

" Uh sure Mrs Jackson" then they left the room.

Annabeth's POV

I was confused when Mrs Jackson said to Percy tha we met on the hospital but I decided to not speak. I was going to leave the room when mrs Jackson said " Annabeth I want to talk to you"

" Okay Mrs Jackson" I said and we left the room. When we went outside Mrs Jackson hugged me. " Annabeth! How are you? When did you come?" She asked. " I came just a few days ago! Today was my first day to Goode High! There I saw Percy" I said. " Can I ask you something?" She asked. I nodded. " When Percy saw you, was he remember you?" She said. " No!" I said. " You know why do you?" I asked. " Annabeth when you left to San Francisco, Percy had an accident" she said. Accident? What accident? " What accident? What happened to him?" I asked. " The accident caused him amnesia" she said. " Amnesia?" I asked. " We can't force him to remember things from his past and the truth is that he still has some gaps to his memory" she said. " Me?" I asked. " Yes, but Annabeth please don't force him to remember you. That will make his situation worse than before" she said. Percy Jackson, my best friend, the one who I left behind, my Percy doesn't remember me. Great. Just great. " I understand" I said and I left.

I woke up, went to bathroom, washed my teeth, get dressed, ate breakfast and went to school. I went to my locker and Thalia came. " Good morning" she said. " Good morning" I said. " Are you okay? You don't look good" she said.

" Huh? Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired" I said. " Annabeth?" A girl said behind me. When I turned back I saw a girl that I have many years to talk to. " Piper?" I hugged her. " Annabeth! Oh my God" I missed you so much!" She was holding me to tight. " Can't breathe" I said and she let go. " Sorry, I just missed you so much"

" I missed you too" I said. " Wait! You know each other?" Thalia asked. " We were best friends!" I said. " I haven't seen you so many years! How was San Francisco?" Piper asked. " Boring! I missed my friends. What about you? " I asked. " Well the truth is that nothing changed except that you left" I am so happy to see Piper again. " Well, what about the others? Are you still talking?" I asked. " Wait a minute" Piper said. " Guys! Guys!" She said and then my best friends came. " Calypso? Leo? Jason?" I asked. Oh my God I'm so happy to see my best friends again. " Annabeth, oh my God, I missed you so much" Calypso said and she hugged me. " I missed you too" I said. " Hey girl, nice to see you again" Jason said. " I really missed you all. I even missed Leo" I said. " Hey, I'm feeling offended now" Leo said and we all laughed and talked about the things that we were doing when we were kids.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know that it took me too long to update this story but, just know that I'm writing 2 other stories now and I don't have the time to update chapters on all stories. So I decided to end** **Endless Love** **a little fast. I'll make at least 3-4 chapters and I'll end this story. Also in this chapter we'll have only Percy's POV.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Uncle Rick owns them xD**

 **Percy's POV**

" How are you today honey?" my mom asked.  
" I'm feeling better now mom, don't worry." I said.  
" Percy can I ask you something?" she asked.  
" Of course mom." I answered.  
" What happened? The day you went to hospital?" she asked and the truth is I don't know. I mean, I remember that new girl, what was her name? Annabele? Annabeth? Oh yeah, Annabeth, telling me that I'm a seaweed brain and then something came to my mind like a flash, but I don't remember what I saw.  
" I don't know. I remember that I was talking with Annabeth and then a flash came to my mind, but I don't remember what I saw." I said.  
" A flash? My son, do you think that, maybe, you knew Annabeth before?" What question is that? I mean, I think I would know that I knew Annabeth before, but I don't know her. Wait..  
" You mean before the accident? But mom if I knew her before the accident wouldn't you tell me about her?" I asked.  
" Percy, you know what the doctor told us to do. What if we talked to you about her? Maybe you could get worse. I couldn't risk that Percy, as much as I love Annabeth, I couldn't risk that." she said. So this means that I knew Annabeth? Why I can't remember her now? Is this why she knew my name?

 _Flashback_

 _" Hey watch out!"_  
 _" I said I didn't see you, Percy?"_  
 _End of Flashback_

I have to talk to her. I need to remember her. I'll talk to her tomorrow at school. I forgot my mom was still here.  
" It's okay mom, I understand. If you'll excuse me I want to sleep. Goodnight." I said and went to my room. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day. Tomorrow I'll say to Annabeth that I know. Tomorrow...

 **So how was this chapter? Did you like it? If you like it review. Thanks guys for supporting me. Also, if you want read my new story,** **Love Hurts** **. Thank you and see you soon :)**


	5. chapter 5

**Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I posted a new chapter but I hope that you'll like the continue of the story since that it'll end soon.** **Annabeth's POV**

I felt so happy when I saw my old friends. They told me that they missed me, I missed them too. But when I left with my parents, the only thing I was thinking about was Percy. The firsts months were very hard. I couldn't accept that I would never see my friends and especially Percy anymore. At the moment I'm on my room and I'm looking some old photos with me and my friends. I see one where I and Percy are holding hands. I remember that day. We took that photo the day I left. We were both very sad, and the saddest thing, is that, I wanted to tell him that I loved him and the moment I was going to tell him, my dad told me that we had to go. That was the last day I talked with Percy. We lost connection after I left. I thought I would never see him again, and now that I moved on again with my parents I saw him. And had happened??? He didn't remember me. He don't remembers me. That's it Annabeth, get used to it. Life is never fair. I learnt that the hard way.

 **Percy's POV**

Annabeth didn't came to school today. I'm so disappointed. I was hoping I would talk to her. Tell her that my mom told me everything. But she didn't came. I asked Piper if she knows something but she doesn't knows either. I hope that she'll come tomorrow so I can talk to her. Why couldn't she come to school? So I would

speak to her. Why did I had to have amnesia caused by a stupid accident?? Why can't I remember things from my life before the accident?? Why life is so unfair??? Why can't I remember you Annabeth, why?? Why do I want to remember you?? What are you doing to me Annabeth, what???

 **So how it?? I know that it isn't long but didn't know what else to write. As I said before, the ending of the story is very close. Hope you enjoyed it. Love you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! It's been a while isn't it? I was busy with school and stuff. So here's the new chapter. Hope u enjoy :-)**

 **Annabeth's POV**

"Dad, I don't want to go!" I screamed.  
"Annabeth, please, I know it's not easy for you, but this job. Is such a great opportunity for me. Don't you understand?"  
"No, of course i understand! I understand that your career will always come first! You'll always put it first, as u do already! You don't care for me, if you did you wouldn't force me to leave! Dad, we just came here!" why does he always do that? Why does he always puts his career above me? We came here, not so long ago, and now he wants us to leave!  
"Annabeth, I do all these for you! So you can have a bright future! Why can't you understand?" he said.  
" What about my school? I just started." i said.  
" You can go to new school, I heard the schools are great in Los Angeles." he said. Yeah right...  
" And what about my friends?" i asked him.  
" You'll make new friends!"  
"I don't want to make new friends! All i want is-  
"That's enough! We're moving to Los Angeles! We leave in one week, so better start packing your things!"  
" Dad, please! I don't want to leave again." i begged him.  
"End of discussion!" he said, and slammed the door. One week.. That's all i have, one week with my friends. Great, just great...

* * *

 _2 weeks ago_

One week passed since the incident with Percy. He hasn't come to school yet. Sally told me he is still recovering. I was thinking if I should go see him, but again, what could i possibly say? "Hi Percy, it's me! Your best friend which u don't remember, cause u have amnesia!". Well i couldn't say that, could I? Better leave things as they are. Percy and I are total strangers now. He doesn't remember me, I don't recognize him. We just, aren't the same persons we were. We both grew up! I wish we never left... I wish we never moved from here. I wish i never left Percy. I wish, I wish, I wish... At least i still have my friends. Piper, Calypso, Thalia. Who knows? Maybe Percy, will somehow, remember me. And then, we could pick up things from where we left them. Well enough with the depression now. The day passed fast. Time to sleep.

 _Ughh_ , I hate mornings! The alarm woke me up. Well time to get ready for school. I brushed my teeth, wore my usual T-Shirt and jeans and went for breakfast.

"Morning!" I said.  
" Good morning sweetheart." my dad said  
" Are u ready for school? You want me to give you a ride?" he asked.  
"Yeah, i'll go grab my bag." i said.

As my dad was driving, i was listening to music. My dad seemed distant, as if he was thinking something. Well i didn't say anything. We arrived and i got out of the car.  
" Have a nice day!" my dad told me.  
" You too dad." I said.  
And my day started.

 **Okay, I'm sure now you are thinking "WTF?", why is Annabeth leaving? What happened to Percy?" and many more. So I know this is short, but i really don't have time. Also is hard for me to write since i have a problem with thinking the details ( stupid problem i know.) So to enlighten you a little, I will tell you what i was thinking for the story. Since i don't know when i'll be able to write again, I'll tell u where i'm going with this chapter.  
**

 **1) Annabeth's dad was offered a job in Los Angeles ( I don't know what job yet, most probably to work in an architecture company)**

 **2) I didn't say much about Percy cause Annabeth was avoiding him, so since the POV is Annabeth's i couldn't go into details.**

 **3) The ending is near, so i don't want to go into much details to not spoil it. ( Or i'm just bad at going into details :D)**

 **Anyways, if u have more questions comment, and i'll try to answer the best way i can without giving spoilers. Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
